Highway to hell
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Harry está tão bêbado que ele vai começar a culpar a bebida pelos seus atos a partir de agora.  aka a fic com stripper!draco


**Título:** Highway to hell

**Autora:** Nayla

**Classificação:** R

**Categoria: **Pós-Hogwarts

**Capítulos:** one-shot

**Resumo:** Harry está tão bêbado que ele vai começar a culpar a bebida pelos seus atos a partir de agora.

**XXX**

Ele atravessou o tapete vermelho do corredor desnecessariamente grande e iluminado, sentindo-se a mais insignificante das criaturas, mas como faltava pouco para alcançar a porta que dois seguranças guardavam com suas caras sérias e ameaçadoras, continuou, parando apenas para ler as palavras latinas brilhando em neon sobre as suas cabeças, que significavam "Sempre faça cócegas em um dragão adormecido." Um sorriso tomou-lhe os lábios devido ao duplo sentido que elas forneciam mas logo se repreendeu mentalmente porque essa frase era obviamente uma sátira do lema de Hogwarts e consequentemente [i] não [/i] era engraçado.

Harry apresentou sua entrada e os seguranças liberaram o caminho. O rapaz suspirou fundo, sabendo que não poderia voltar atrás agora, e observou o interior com cuidado, dirigindo-se para o bar. O lugar era maior do que ele imaginava, cheio de sofás revestidos de veludo vermelho que cercavam mesas reservadas por homens gordos e carecas, que afrouxavam suas gravatas e se livravam dos casacos de seus ternos ao ver dois rapazes sarados que dançavam quase nus, vestindo apenas boxes pretas e chapéus: um de marinheiro e outro imitando o de um policial.

- O que você vai querer, amor? - O bartender atraiu a atenção do bruxo, fazendo Harry encará-lo: ele usava um delineador prateado em volta dos olhos.

- O que você me sugere? - Harry perguntou, um pouco desconfortável com toda a situação. - É a minha primeira vez aqui. - Ele não sabia por que estava mencionando esse fato.

O homem lhe abriu o maior sorriso. - Oh, eu amo virgens! - Ele exclamou e Harry quase se engasgou com o ar, essa sendo a resposta que ele menos esperava.

- Eu não sou... Por Merlin! - O auror calou-se de imediato e, sentindo que só pioraria mais a sua situação se tentasse explicar, ao invés disso, sentou-se no banco, descansando os cotovelos na bancada, e os olhos nos punhos cerrados.

- Bom, se você se considerar corajoso o bastante, talvez queira provar... - O bartender começou a dissertar sem nenhuma emoção, e Harry teve a impressão de que ele assim o faria qualquer que fosse a resposta dele. - Uma shot de Rabo-Córneo Húngaro.

- Licença, mas o quê? - O moreno piscou, sem conseguir acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. - Isso é uma bebida de verdade? De verdade mesmo? Quero dizer, ela é preta? A cor dela é preta e... - Ele gesticulou com a mão tentando se lembrar do dragão que enfrentara no seu quarto ano em Hogwarts.

- É preto e bronze. - O outro o interrompeu.

- Sim, por causa dos chifres, sim... - Harry assentiu com a cabeça. - E posso advinhar que é uma bebida que... Pega fogo? E é uma bebida muito, muito perigosa? - Ele quase riu com as suas suposições.

- Sim, senhor, muito bom. Vai encarar?

Dessa vez, ele tinha uma escolha, Harry sabia. Ele podia muito bem dizer que não mas...

- Sim, por favor.

[Center] [b] xxx [/b] [/Center]

Harry não era um bêbado feliz, ele sabia disso porque seus amigos já tinham reclamado de tal coisa mais vezes do que ele gostaria de se admitir, e se antes ele já tinha dúvidas sobre sua decisão por conhecer esse lugar, agora ele tinha certeza de que fora uma péssima idéia. A quinta shot desceu-lhe a garganta queimando e ele nunca desejou com tanta vontade poder voltar para sua casa, para a sua cama e morrer lá até...

Mas ele não podia fazer isso porque ele se recordava perfeitamente que a casa estaria completamente vazia e silenciosa agora que Gina voltara para a Toca e isso só lhe aumentava a culpa que sentia pelo fim do casamento. Ele ainda amava a ruiva e ele sabia que ela também o amava - afinal ela havia lhe dito, gritado e até chorado essas palavras durante muitas de suas discussões. - Ele só não estava [i] apaixonado por ela. [/i] Mas o pior eram seus amigos, amigos em comum de Gina, que pareciam sempre receosos, sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer e Harry odiava cada sorriso forçado que Hermione lhe fornecia quando ele perguntava da ex-esposa, ele detestava cada segundo torturante que demorava para Rony tentar quebrar o constrangimento com uma piada sem graça.

Seria mais fácil, o álcool o ajuda a filosofar, se ele não fosse o herói da história, se ele não tivesse essa obrigação idiota de viver feliz para sempre e...

O som alto de uma guitarra captou a sua atenção para o palco e antes que ele percebesse, ele já estava balançando a cabeça no ritmo de "highway to hell", reconhecendo a música trouxa porque ele achava [i] engraçado [/i] já que ele provavelmente ia pro inferno por ter estragado a vida de Gina, magoado Rony e...

Draco Malfoy surgiu no palco, fazendo Harry espirrar toda a bebida pelo nariz. Mas o loiro não parecia tê-lo notado, caminhando até alcançar o mastro central como se ele fosse... O coração do moreno começou a bater mais rápido no mesmo instante porque: - Não, não, não pode ser, ele não pode e eu não... - Ele não conseguia desviar o olhar e a única coisa que ele consegue pensar é que ele não devia ter apenas cuspido nas barbas de Merlin, ele devia tê-las trançado, arrancado, queimado e... E vendido e [i] escarrado [/i] nelas e feito várias outras coisas muito, muito ruins e malignas em outra vida porque essa é a única explicação para o inferno astral que se tornou a sua vida.

Ele fechou os olhos com força já que todo o resto de seu corpo ficou tenso e [i] rígido. [/i] Somava-se a seu isso o medo de que quando os abrisse, tudo não teria passada de um sonho e isso sim seria muito pior, muito mais doente e errado. A música continuava tão alta quanto antes e foi isso que lhe deu forças para voltar a olhá-lo. Draco ainda estava lá e Harry sentiu [i] tudo [/i] menos alívio porque o loiro agora estava sem camisa e sem cinto, esfregando as costas contra o mastro e arqueando-as e...

Harry tenta se lembrar de quando foi a última vez que ele viu o Malfoy e não se surpreende ao perceber que ele não se lembra, ele não consegue se lembrar porque ele [i] não consegue se concentrar, [/i] não o bastante para clarear seus pensamentos. A única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era literalmente: que inferno, [i] que inferno [/i] e o calor maldito que estava fazendo reforçava ainda mais tal convicção.

Tinha uma voz em sua cabeça que não parava de dizer que ele deveria se sentir ao menos aliviado porque aí o término do seu casamento não fora sua culpa, e sim dessa louca excitação que ele sentia só de imaginar o sonserino todo suado e [i] rindo [/i] da sua desgraça.

O auror se levantou num ímpeto de coragem para [i] fugir [/i] daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, pensando em como as coisas não poderiam ficar pior e claro, [i] claro [/i] que justamente para contrariá-lo, elas ficaram:

- Harry?

E ele ingenuinamente escolhera esse clube por ser desconhecido.

- Oh, por Merlin, Deamus! - Ao ver o amigo, Harry deslizou novamente para o banco do bar, de modo que a sua testa batesse no mármore negro da bancada. - Oi. - Sentiu-se na obrigação de responder, enquanto suas mãos procuravam pela varinha no bolso para conseguir aparatar para qualquer lugar longe o bastante.

- Por que você... Oh, eu posso... - O outro grifinório parecia terrivelmente desconfortável. - Eu posso fingir que não vi você aqui? Porque, sério, eu não quero...

- Só se eu puder fingir que você não me viu aqui, feito? - Harry finalmente levantou os olhos para fitá-lo, já acostumando-se ao furacão que varria seus sentimentos.

- Sim, mas hã, antes posso contar ao Simas? - Ele perguntou, fazendo uma careta. - Quero dizer, isso é... um pouco grande, porque esse é um strip clube gay, você sabe, não sabe? Você está perdido, é isso?

- Eu estou bêbado! - Harry exclamou, erguendo um copo de um drink fluorescente qualquer, que ele nem sequer sabia como havia conseguido. E essa realização só serviu para reforçar suas últimas palavras: - Eu estou tão bêbado que nós podemos culpar a bebida! Por tudo!

- Eu também! - Deamus riu alto, como se fosse engraçado, como se fosse hilário, e Harry logo o imitou. Ele tinha que rir porque senão ele ia começar a chorar.

[Center] [b] xxx [/b] [/Center]

Deamus não demorou muito para ir embora e Harry simplesmente esperou. Logo o expediente de Draco estaria terminado e ele teria que sair do clube, teria que passar por ele e... O moreno sentiu todos os pêlos de seus corpo se arrepiarem mas não era de frio. Ele sabia que tinha várias coisas que ele poderia fazer ao ver o loiro cruzar a porta a sua frente:

Ele podia iniciar uma conversa, afinal fazia mesmo muito tempo desde que ambos se viram, ele podia, devia exigir satisfações e ameaçá-lo, ele podia, queria socá-lo primeiro para depois agarrar-lhe o rosto e beijá-lo com força até que o loiro retribua o beijo ou o soco com a mesma intensidade e... Ele não sabia, Harry não tinha mais certeza de nada senão de que ele estava prestes a descobrir.

Ele não devia, mas mesmo assim ele queria descobrir.

Ele foi arrancado de seus devaneios pelo baque de uma porta se fechando e levantou a cabeça para encontrar Draco Malfoy lhe encarando com um olhar surpreso e um sorriso debochado estampando-lhe as feições. Sua aparência pouco mudou mas Harry sabia que tanto ele quanto o loiro não eram as mesmas pessoas de antes, a guerra os transformara.

- O famoso Harry Potter. - Mas a maneira como ele pronunciava o sobrenome do moreno ainda era a mesma e ela desencadeou os mesmos malditos sentimentos.

E Harry continuava sem saber como lidar com eles. - Malfoy. - Cumprimentou com a cabeça.

- Eu poderia perguntar o motivo de sua vinda a meu clube, mas é muito mais divertido advinhar. - O loiro riu, aproximando-se dele. - A Weaslette não dá conta do recado, é isso?

O auror fechou os olhos, sentindo o sangue ferver de raiva. - Não fale mal da Gina!

- Ou o quê? Vai apontar a sua varinha para mim? Ainda mais? - Draco abriu um sorriso ainda maior, lançando um olhar rápido para as calças jeans e Harry teve que engolir em seco, querendo, procurando desesperadamente uma maneira de inverter a situação.

- Por que não conversamos da sua nova profissão, que tal, huh? - Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o outro, dando ao moreno a confiança que ele precisava para continuar. - Rita Skeeter iria adorar, matéria de primeira página do Profeta Diário, acredito, não? Sua família faliu tanto assim para...

- Você veio então para me ameaçar, é isso? - Draco retomou, seus olhos tão frios e duros que podiam perfurar seu adversário bem no peito, mas logo sorriu de volta, aumentando de certa forma a tensão que pairava entre eles. - Admito que estou um pouco decepcionado.

Harry mal conseguia respirar, parecia que Draco roubava-lhe todo o ar, de tão perto, e ele respirou bem fundo antes de soltar: - Eu odeio muito você. Draco riu em resposta e o empurrou contra a parede, colando seu corpo contra o dele com pressão, e suas bocas se chocaram com tanta força que chegou a machucar. Sua mente não processava o que acontecia, de tanto que o álcool lhe entorpecera mas ele conseguia [i] sentir, [/i] e por Merlin, era muito bom.

Assim que recuperou o controle de suas mãos, Harry enfiou os dedos nos cabelos loiros quase brancos do sonserino puxando-o para ainda mais perto, de modo a aprofundar o beijo. Draco o empurra subitamente para longe, produzindo um estalo alto. - Eu gosto do que faço, Potter e eu sou muito bom no que faço. - Ele começou a dizer, lambendo os próprios lábios, propositalmente enfatizando a última frase. - Verei você amanhã, Potter?

- Sim... Não! - Harry teve que adicionar assim que conseguiu pensar. - Eu quero dizer, sim. - E se contradisse logo depois ao pensar ainda mais. - Não! Eu não... - E ele já estava ficando com dor de cabeça.

- Tchau, então. - Draco deu as costas sem dar-lhe mais atenção, deixando-o sozinho com apenas uma certeza:

- Eu estou indo para o inferno. - Ele balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se incrivelmente mal por estar sorrindo.


End file.
